Vehicles, such as motorcycles, comprise a directing member known as a "handle-bar" which is constituted by a transversal tube integral with a vertical directing rod connected to the wheel fork of the front wheel of the motorcycle. The transversal tube is terminated, at each end, by handles or grips that are used for the manual orientation of the steering and upon which can be fixed other means for controlling the vehicle, such as brake and clutch handles.
This device, which is equally suitable for both relatively slow cycles and motorcycles has proved to be, on the contrary, impractical and above all only slightly ergonomic with respect to rapid motorcycles that are liable to assume sharp angles of tilt or roll on cornering. To do this it would appear advantageous to be able to tilt the guiding handles in the same direction as the tilting or banking direction of the vehicle.